


Still

by Dreamsofedward1, SparklingWand



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofedward1/pseuds/Dreamsofedward1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingWand/pseuds/SparklingWand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the coffee houses, in all the cities, in all the world, he walks into mine. That was the only thought that ran through my head when the ex-love of my life walked into my local haunt. Is fate giving us a second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.
> 
> This story has been rated NC-17 due to explicit language and strong sexual content.

“Tanya, can I see you in my office please?” Garrett called out to me through the intercom link on my desk.

I knew what this meant. I was about to be given the Volturi case. I had been itching to get my hands on that case.

“On my way, sir.” I immediately responded.

I checked my reflection in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Now, mind you, I don’t condone using one’s sexuality to get promoted, but… oh, who the fuck am I kidding? You bet your ass I condone it. I know it was my fucking awesome tits that have gotten me several cases, and it was my track record for winning that keeps them coming back for more. 

I was glad I straightened my hair today. I always looked my best when my hair lay straight over my shoulders rather than my natural curls. I looked sophisticated and smart with it straight. I applied a quick coat of lip gloss, patted the shine off my nose, and walked out of my office.

“Jessica, hold my calls. I’ll be in Garrett’s office,” I directed to my assistant.

“Does this mean?” She beamed at me. 

“Let’s hope so. I can taste the glory if it is.”

Jessica clapped and squealed like a little school girl. She knew that if I got this case and won, I would be promoted, and that meant she would be moving to a bigger office. Jessica could be a bit of a nit wit but she was loyal, and you can’t shun loyalty.

I walked down to the elevator and pressed the Up button. Garrett’s office was on the thirty-second floor. He was one of these rich bastards that believed that you had to be on the top to get to the top. Fucker. I hate his ass. He is pompous and self-centered, but the fucker holds my future in the palm of his hand, so no matter how many times he’s grabbed my ass, I let him do it. I am determined I am going to make partner this year. I’m a defensive attorney for Meyer and William’s law offices in Dallas, Texas. 

I began working for Meyer and William’s straight out of Dartmouth. I had worked myself up from the bottom, and now I was a junior partner. If I could land this case and win, well, I knew a partnership was on the table. I am one of four female attorneys in this office, and I am the only one who gets cases like this.

I entered the elevator, giving my tits one more boost into the bra and pressed the thirty-two button. 

You can do this Tanya. This isn’t your first rodeo. You can do this.

The elevator reached the thirty-second floor, and I exited. The whole floor was designated to Mr. Stephen Meyer and Mr. Garrett William, so I was immediately in front of their receptionist upon exiting the elevator.

“Good morning, Maggie.” I said as I approached her desk. She was a beautiful redhead with sparkling green eyes. Everyone knew that Mr. William was sleeping with her, but no one would say a word about it. Let’s face it, his wife wouldn’t be pleased to find out that he was fucking the receptionist, and we all liked keeping our jobs, so it was not a conversation held at the water cooler.

“Good morning, Ms. Denali. Mr. William is expecting you.” She smiled at me and directed me to his office, without standing up.

“Thank you.” I said as I walked into the Garrett’s office.

“Tanya. Thank you for coming right away. You know Aro Volturi?” Garrett stood up and ushered me to a seat beside a rather handsome man. He was in his early forties, with flowing brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I nearly came unglued. He was setting a trap for me. It was a good thing I had actually been studying this case, or I would be screwed having to face Mr. Volturi with no prior warning.

“No, I haven’t had the pleasure. How do you do, Mr. Volturi?” I reached out to shake his hand.

“Ms. Denali, please call me Aro.” He shook my hand and smiled. His hand was rather cold, which I found odd with the kind of trouble I knew he was in.

“Please call me Tanya.” I smiled my best smile and tried to use a bit of a southern twang. I’m actually from Alaska, but when you live in Texas long enough you kinda pick up on the accent. I have found that men tend to enjoy it when I use that accent.

Both men continued to stand until I was seated. Chivalry, my ass. Garrett was only worried about the money we would profit off this case, so he would show me as much respect as he had to in order to keep Mr. Volturi happy.

“Tanya, Aro has requested you personally for this case.”

“Your reputation precedes you.” Aro smiled a deep smile. I actually had chills crawl down my spine. He was basically the biggest drug lord in Texas. I knew it, my law firm knew it, but that didn’t matter. It was our job to defend him to the best of our ability and defend him I shall.

“Thank you, sir.” I nodded my head.

“Garrett tells me you have already been divulged in the details of this case.”

“Yes, sir. It seems pretty clear to me that this is a case of mistaken identity. Your son has a clear cut alibi for the night of the murder, and I can honestly say that the district attorney doesn’t have a leg to stand on. As for the drug distribution charges against Caius, well, that’s simply hearsay. They have no verifiable evidence. It’s simply some druggie’s word against your sons.”

Aro turned to Garrett, “I like her. She’s bold, smart, and they won’t see her coming. I want her.”

I was jumping inside. I hadn’t even brought out the big guns. I had a ton of legal jargon that could go have thrown at him, but at the end of the day, it was my simple description that got him.

“Congratulations, Tanya, you are now the lead attorney for the Volturi case.” I stood up and shook both Aro and Garrett’s hand. “Begin pulling together a task force. We need to get on this straight away. Trial begins in two weeks.”

“Thank you, gentlemen.” I nodded. “I will begin immediately.”

I turned to walk out of Garrett’s office. “Tanya.” I turned to Aro. “It will be a pleasure to work with you.”

“Thank you, sir.” I smiled my best smile and exited the office. Maggie must have been on break because she wasn’t at her desk. I got back into the elevator and returned to my office on the eleventh floor. This time I was beyond excited. It was happening. I was going to make partner. All my dreams were about to come true. All I had to do was get a low life, Italian drug dealer’s son off for murder. I can do that.

I walked out of the elevator only to be bombarded with questions from Jessica.

“Well? What did they say? Did you get the case? Are you going to make partner? Do we get me move upstairs with the partners?”

“Whoa, Jess!” I exclaimed. “I got first chair, and it hasn’t been discussed if I will make partner, just implied. Now, I have a lot of work to do. I need you to get me all the personnel files for every criminal attorney in this office. I have to put a kickass team together, and I want nothing but the best.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Jessica smacked her gum, as she jumped up from her chair running down to HR to get the files I requested.

I chuckled as she nearly fell flat on her face trying to get to the elevator before the doors closed.

I walked into my office and closed the door behind me. Finally alone, I let myself display the excitement I had been holding back since Garrett had announced I had this case. I did a Happy Feet dance right in front of my office door. I squealed, shook my ass, and maybe even did a fist pump or two.

A knock at the door quickly ended my celebration. Since Jessica wasn’t at her desk, I had no clue who it was, so I answered the door like any normal person would. I hate that shit. I was a junior partner for Christ’s sake. I should have an assistant for my assistant.

Once the door was opened, I wish I could have slammed it shut again. There on the other side was Mike Newton, the sleaziest of all sleaze-balls. This fucker could bang one chick, and thirty minutes later have his dick in another without even so much as a shower in between. He immediately gave me his come fuck me eyes, but he would never understand that I wouldn’t fuck him with someone else’s vagina. There was no amount of bleach in the world that could scrub the excess pussy juice from his cock, and no way would I mingle with that shit. Gross!

“Mike. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?”

Mike walked into my office without so much as an invitation. “Please, come on in,” I added to put myself back in power of this situation. He gave me a seductive smile that made my skin crawl.

He sat down in my conferencing center. At least he didn’t sit his nasty ass at my desk. I took the chair opposite of him and offered him a drink. I couldn’t stand the fucker, but I wasn’t going to be inhospitable either. 

“No, thanks, I won’t be here long.”

I nodded at him. “How can I help you?”

“Well, I hear that you’re the person I have to fuck to get on the Volturi case.”

I was taken back. I just got the news myself. Wow, the gossip at the water cooler must be flowing freely today.

“You heard right, but I can guarantee you won’t be fucking me anytime soon.”

Mike smiled a smug grin and then winked at me. “So, when do you start choosing your team?”

“Today, actually. I just sent Jessica down to personnel for files. I need to get started on this case quickly, and I need a kickass team to back me up.”

Mike leaned in and ran the tip of his finger over the length of my exposed knee cap. “I hope I make the cut.”

I felt the bile rise in my chest at a single touch from this guy. I pulled back. “I’ll let you know. Thanks for the offer.”

I immediately stood up. Our talk was over and I wasn’t about to give him a chance to ask me out again. I hated the look he gave me whenever I turned his nasty ass down.

“Thanks for stopping by. I will let everyone know by close of business tomorrow.”

He stood up and walked towards the door. “Either way, we should get together for drinks tonight.”

“Sorry, Mike, I already have plans for tonight.” 

Yeah, a case file, a bottle of Moscato, and later a rendezvous with my vibrator.

And there it was. That look of ‘you just pissed in my cheerios, and now I’m going to go cry to my mommy’ look. God, I hate this nasty-assed bastard.

“Some other time,” he interjected.

I just nodded. It was a waste of time to do anything more. Just as he opened the door, Jessica appeared.

“Wow, I just may have to steal this one from you. She obviously is very good at what she does.” Mike ran his finger down Jessica’s jaw line as she blushed brilliantly and giggled. I had to roll my eyes at the situation. It looked like Mike was going to get him some puntang after all. Poor, Jessica.

Mike exited out of my office with a smug look of success, and Jessica closed the door behind her as she delivered a mound of files to my desk, “Here ya go, Tanya. Also, Irina Smith and Kate Hiser would like to see you. I think they want to talk to you about getting on the team.”

Holy shit! These people were relentless. I had to get out of the office and fast. There was no way I would get any work done with all the interruptions of people trying to get on my team. 

“Jessica, hold all my calls today. I think I’m going to sneak out to the Brass Bean for awhile. It’s the only way I will be able to get some peace and quiet.” 

“Will do. Oh, one other thing before you leave, Mr. Meyer asked that I give you this file to get acquainted with.”

I took the file from her and briefly perused it, “Why would he want me to look over this? This kid isn’t in any trouble. She’s just some tennis player wanting to keep an attorney on retainer. I’m a criminal lawyer.”

“Mr. Meyer said he was friends with the girl’s father and he told her father that he would only give them his best attorney. Apparently, that’s you. Isn’t that awesome? Such a great compliment if you ask me.”

Jessica beamed at me as if I just been handed the Mrs. America crown. I didn’t think this was great. Mr. Meyer was dumping some sniveling pop culture brat off on me. There was no compliment involved. Who knows, maybe she will beat the shit out of someone, and then I can get some action out of her. 

I threw the file on my desk and grabbed the personnel files, determined to get out of office before anyone else could catch me.

“I’ll have my blackberry if you need me,” I hollered at Jessica over my shoulder as I slipped into the elevator lift. Just as the doors close, I noticed Irina running towards the doors trying to catch me. 

“Whew.”

Once I reached the ground level, I immediately made a beeline for my Maserati Gran Turismo, praying that no one would catch up with me before I could get out of the parking lot. I threw the files into the passenger seat as I got in. I immediately turned the key, relishing the purr of a finely tuned Italian engine, put the car into gear, and I was off. It was a forty-five minute drive from the office to Grand Prairie, and I found myself lost in my thoughts. 

It was mid afternoon when I got to the Brass Bean, so it wasn’t too crowded. I love this place over a Starbucks because it has that classic feel to it. I could imagine Humphrey Bogart walking through the door at any moment whispering his immortal words, “Here’s looking at you, kid.” Ah, Casablanca. I love that movie.

I ordered my white chocolate mocha and quickly found me a seat in a tiny booth near the window. I curled myself up into a ball, pulled out my laptop, the mound of personnel files, a legal pad, and my favorite pen, preparing for my tedious task of finding my killer-ass team. 

I don’t know how long I had been sitting there pounding away on my keyboard, but what I do know is I had already had two mochas and a chi tea, when I heard it. That voice, that beautiful voice. I was suddenly filled with emotions I hadn’t felt in years. My heart ached at the sound of that voice. After all these years, how was it possible that I would run into him here? There are millions of people in this city, after all.

Of all the coffee shops, in all the towns, in all the world, he had to walk into mine, I ironically thought as I looked around the Brass Bean remembering my early thoughts about Casablanca.

I peaked around the side of my booth and there he was. Tall, beautiful, built like a fucking god, gorgeous, copper colored, already sexed hair, begging me to run my fingers through it. It was none other than Edward Cullen. The love of my fucking life, the one that got away, and there he was standing at the counter, within inches of me, making his order for a tall caramel macchiato. 

I gasped for air, and that’s when he noticed me. He smiled that beautiful crooked grin and those green gems of eyes he had just danced at the sight of me. “Tanya?” He practically screamed my name.

“Tanya Denali? Is that you?”

I pulled myself out of the bench and stood just barely feet away from him. I could smell the scent of his cologne and nearly melted. I know thousands of men wear that cologne, but there was something about how it mixed with Edward’s own personal scent that made it stand out a million times stronger. 

He hadn’t changed a bit. He was still beautiful, and my heart was pounding ninety-to-nothing as he walked up to me and looked me squared in the eye. For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe, all I could think is maybe, just maybe, I must have done something right for once in my life because the gods were graciously smiling upon me today. First, I win the lead in the case of my life, and now Edward Cullen stands before me in all of his god-like glory.

“Edward Cullen?” I barely whispered as my heart was thundering in my ears. I knew who the fuck it was, but I still had to act surprised. I didn’t want him to know that no matter how many men I took to my bed, no matter how many boyfriends I’ve had, none of them had been anything compared to him. 

“I thought that was you. Oh, my God, how have you been?” He hugged me up like we had never been apart. I nearly cried as the ache in my heart was overpowering me. I still loved this man. After ten years, how the fuck could I still love this man?

“I can’t complain. How about you?” I pulled away knowing my heart couldn’t handle much more.

“Fantastic. So, do you live in Dallas, now?”

“Yeah, I have a condo in Las Colinas. I’ve been here pretty much since we graduated college.”

“Really? Wow. I take it that you actually passed the bar, then.”

“You had to bring that up, didn’t you?” I playfully slapped his hard bicep. Holy fuck, it felt so good to touch him again.

Edward laughed as we took our seats back in my booth. He sat opposite from me allowing me to get lost in his green pools.

“I remember you were nervous as hell over that thing. I knew you could do it though, never a doubt in my mind.”

I moved all of my work around, so he could put his coffee on the table. He eyed me as I leaned over the table to collect my files.

That’s right. My tits are just as hot as they were in college. Ogle them all you want.

“Big case?” He nodded towards the files.

“Probably the biggest in the news right now. I’m the lead attorney on the Volturi case.”

Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression.

“You don’t know? How could you live here and not know about the Volturi case?”

“I don’t live here.” Edward stated very matter-of-factly.

“Oh, I just assumed…”

Edward shook his head, “Nah, I moved back to Forks after college. I’m partners now with my father in his medical practice. He will be retiring soon, so I will take over completely.”

“So you’re in Dallas for a vacation?” I could think of a thousand places I would go on vacation besides DFW. Not that we didn’t have a lot of attractions. Downtown is an awesome place to check out during the day for the history, and during the night for the clubs, but if I were going on vacation…send my ass to Tahiti.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. “I’m here for a medical conference that’s being held at the convention center.”

“Gotcha.” Feeling slightly relieved for some reason.

That’s when he took my hand and whispered, “God, I’ve missed you.”

Instantly, I was transported back in time. The feeling of nostalgia overloaded my senses, as I witnessed this same gorgeous man, many years earlier, walk into my biology class.

I had to take a science for my degree plan. I personally thought it was shit. I couldn’t imagine what I would use a science for, but I figured if I was going to be forced into doing this, I might as well have a little fun. I decided to take biology because I heard rumor that we would get to dissect a pig. Fuck yeah! I’m all for that shit. Let me carve the fucker to bits.

Class had already started, and the professor was going over the syllabus when Edward walked through the door. It was almost funny, because it was like everything went into slow motion. I later called this his sex walk, as he slowly migrated toward the only lab bench seat available, which so happened to be next to me.

I gasped for air as he sat down next to me. He was gorgeous. His hair was disheveled, like he had just been fucked every which way from Sunday, and I had an urge to just run my fingers through it. He was wearing low-rise, stone wash jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket, he had slung over his shoulder. 

I’ve always had a thing for the James Dean look, and this bastard was the epitome of the James Dean persona. All he needed was a pack of cigarettes rolled up in his shirt sleeve, and he would have been the perfect likeness.

“Glad you could join us, Mister…”

“Cullen. Edward Cullen. Sorry I’m late. I had a bit of trouble finding the class.”

The professor rolled his eyes at Edward. God, how that name just rolled off my tongue. Edward.

“That was your one chance, Mr. Cullen. I will not excuse another tardy from you in this classroom,” the professor scolded.

“Look, buddy, my tuition pays your salary. If I’m late it’s because I have a legitimate reason to be late. So, how about we put this behind us now, and you teach me something new with all your infinite wisdom and knowledge.” 

Edward sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the teacher. He then turned his head just enough to where he could see me from the corner of his eye and winked at me. My panties melted off right there. I would have fucked him on that table if I didn’t know I would be arrested for indecent exposure. Hell, it just might be worth it.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he whispered to me, barely glancing in my direction.

“Depends on what you’re thinking,” I mumbled shyly, scribbling on my legal pad.

“Don’t you dare get all shy on me. I can see right through that act. You’re a feisty one. Now, tell me are you thinking what I’m thinking?” I could feel those green eyes staring a hole through me now. 

I couldn’t resist it. I said the first thing that came to my mind. “Well, if you’re thinking about bending me over this table and fucking me right here in the middle of this classroom, then yeah, I would say I’m thinking exactly what you’re thinking.” 

I cupped my hand over my mouth. I couldn’t believe I had actually said that to him. He laughed loudly, causing the classroom to turn and look at us.

“Is there something you would like to add to this lecture, Mr. Cullen?” the professor demanded sternly.

“Sure, I think Miss…I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

I felt the blush creep across my face as every eye in the classroom turned in my direct. “Denali,” I mumbled.

“Ah, yes, Denali,” Edward chuckled. “Well, you see, sir, Miss Denali just made a comment about how primordial substance is very similar to semen. They are both liquid based, both have brought life to this planet, and both require energy in order to start the reproduction process. I personally have to disagree with her, because semen not only requires the energy produced during intimacy, but it also requires a female equivalent, the egg, to complete its production cycle. Primordial substance created life with just pure energy.”

The professor stared at us both for a moment and then suddenly seemed to find his voice. “Very good analysis, Mr. Cullen and Miss Denali. If I may say, you two have brought up a very valid point.” The professor continued with his lecture on the evolutionary theory and regained the classroom’s focus.

“Nice save,” I whispered to Edward. “I owe you one.”

“Good to hear. My place, Friday night, seven o’clock,” he murmured in my ear. I shivered from his close proximity, and gasped as he stated, “I make a mean spinach risotto.”

Gathering myself together I turned to him, feeling his eyes nearly undress me. “You’re awfully sure of yourself.” I smirked.

“You better fucking believe it. I see it in your eyes, and I bet I would feel it between your legs right now too. Besides, all you have to do is look down and see you already dominate me. So my place, Friday, don’t be late.”

He quickly jotted down his address and phone number and handed it to me. I melted at the touch of his hand.

“By the way, my name is Edward Cullen, if you didn’t catch it earlier. Now, am I to call you Miss Denali or do I get the pleasure of putting a name with that gorgeous smile?”

I giggled. I couldn’t believe I fucking giggled. I never giggle, and here I was like a little school girl with my first boyfriend. He was right, I was a tigress. I was always the one in control. What the hell was this man doing to me?

“Until I see if you please me, it will remain Miss Denali to you,” I whispered. 

There. That did it. Now I was back in charge. I mentally patted myself on the back for that one, until he leaned over and I felt his lips barely touch my ear.

“I’ll have your name before Friday night, and if I do, then you’ll promise me dessert?” he bargained.

I could only imagine the expression on my face. My eyes had to be as big as silver dollars, and I knew my panties were so wet they were becoming uncomfortable, but I didn’t want to leave his presence. There was something about this man that was nearly my equal. He challenged me, and fuck, he was hot. 

I made the mistake in finally looking down at his crotch. Heaven help me if he wasn’t bulging, and I could see that he had to be uncomfortable, because that thing was huge. I gulped and regrouped myself.

“Game on,” I challenged.

He chuckled and nodded his head. The class ended pretty quickly afterward, and that Friday night I showed up at his apartment right on time. To my surprise he had indeed found out my first name. I, being one to never back down from a bargain, kept my end of it, and let’s just say, dessert was very hot that night.

“Tanya?” his husky voice brought me back to reality.

I looked up into those beautiful green pools and felt my heart come to life again. I ached for him, longed to hold him. 

“I thought I lost you there. You okay?” He smiled taking my hand in his.

“I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind,” I replied, trying to regain my control. His fingers made lazy circles on my hand, and I felt all stress leave my body. Even after all this time, Edward still had a way of controlling me. I looked down at his hand and sighed. 

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled away from me, running his fingers through his hair. I cringed at the sudden distance between us. My body longed to be near him. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I could see a storm raging in him. Was he feeling the same way I was?

“Whatcha thinkin?” I asked.

I stopped breathing the moment that beautiful crooked smile appeared on his lips.

“I was thinking about our anniversary night. Remember it?” His lips pursed, and I readjusted myself in my seat. 

“How could I forget it?” I replied taking a sip of my coffee. 

It was impossible for me to forget that night. It was probably the best night of my life.

It had been a few weeks since Edward and I had had any real time to spend together. Semester finals were taking their toll on us both, and I really missed seeing him.

The few phone conversations that we'd had over the last few weeks just didn't cut through the longing I felt for him every day. I needed to see his gorgeous face attached to that magnificent body of his.

I found myself thanking God that it was finally the weekend, and our one year anniversary was here. We had promised each other to drop everything, for one night at least, to spend time together.

I needed it. Honestly, the sexual tension I was feeling without him was making me crazy. The few moments alone with my vibrator didn't even come close to Edward being inside of me.

Our sex life was incredible, so when I had to go without it for this long, well, let's just say desperate times called for desperate measures. I hated taking matters into my own hands, especially when I was dating a sex god, but my miniward and massaging showerhead had become my new best friends over the last few weeks. I was more than ready to end their reign over my body, and let Edward regain his throne.

Edward called that morning to let me know he would pick me up around seven, so by six forty-five my heart was beating out of my chest. I hadn’t realized until that moment how much I had really missed him.

I heard a knock on my front door and couldn’t help but run for it, almost tripping over my damn pile of books spread out on the floor.

Fuck, I’m such a slob! I thought to myself as I felt my toe throbbing.

Finally making it to the door, I flung it open, and there he stood with that crooked grin, and his ‘just-had- sex hair’. My Greek God, my Adonis, my own personal version of James Dean, sex embodied in a man. 

 

My Edward.

He immediately took me in his arms and kissed me hard. I melted into him as his hands moved slowly down my back. His silky tongue begged for entrance into my mouth and I obligingly complied. He was all hands as he pushed my body against the door, groping my ass in one hand and breast in the other. I moaned audibly in his mouth, as my already wet center migrated to his hard dick.

His lips made their way down my neck, nipping at my skin. I laughed as my neighbor walked past my door. I could only imagine what we looked like, me dry humping my boyfriend and him ravaging my body. 

“God, I’ve fucking missed you,” he whispered against my neck.

We both let out a huge moan. It had been so long since we had touched like this. I was seriously considering skipping dinner right now, I wanted him so bad.

He pulled back and peered at me with hooded eyes. I could tell he was thinking what I was thinking.

“Edward,” I whined, “can’t we just skip dinner? I need you. It’s been so long?”

My words seemed to pull him out of his sex induced stupor. “No, baby, I made these reservations months ago. We have to go. It’s nearly impossible to get into this restaurant, and I had to pull a few strings in order to get this reservation. Besides we have all night together, and I want it to be special.” 

He smiled that crooked grin of his, and that was it for me. I was putty in his hands and would give him anything he asked for.

“Okay,” I groaned. “This better be the best meal of my life.”

He laughed at me, and hurried me out the door saying we were going to be late if we didn’t get going.

Sitting in his 1955 Porsche Spyder, on our way to the restaurant, there was such a war going on between my hands and my brain. My hands wanted to be all over Edward, but my brain was telling me there was no way could I start something now. I knew if I even touched him inappropriately, we would never make it to the restaurant in time, and then Edward would be upset.

Struggling with my wants, deliberately linking my fingers together to keep from touching him, Edward slid his hand from the stick shift and placed it on my knee.

Fuck!!

What is he doing to me?

I held my breath as his long fingers moved up my leg and started to rub circular patterns at the top of my thigh. His eyes remained on the road as he proceeded to talk about the last two weeks of finals.

His fingers crept further up my leg, stopping just at my heat. My heart was pounding, and I knew any second I might spontaneously combust right here in his car.

“Edward,” I growled looking down at his hand on my thigh, toying with the hem of my panties.

He looked over at me, and that cocky smirk crossed his sexy lips. I’m sure in that moment, the battle raging in me was written all over my face, because he quickly removed his hand from my thigh and placed it on the shifter.

I exhaled, feeling slightly relieved that I wasn’t going to jump his bones in that moment.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

Before I could respond, he chuckled again, and placed his hand right back where it was on my leg.

He brushed his hand against the outside of my panties, cupping my hot pussy with his large hand. He squeezed slightly, and my body jerked from the contact. He looked at me again with an evil grin on his face and said, “A very special night indeed.”

He removed his hand once more, as we pulled into the valet line at the restaurant. I whimpered at the loss of contact, and the fucker wouldn’t even acknowledge what he had just done to me.

Fucking tease!

I just couldn’t help myself. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster at that moment, opened the car door and stepped out. I could hear him laughing, as he exited the car and walked towards me on the curb. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the restaurant. As we entered, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, “Baby, I really am sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“Yeah,” I grumbled, “and how do you intend to do that?”

“Why, Tanya, are you doubting my mad skills?”

We were seated right away. As part of my surprise, Edward had arranged for us to have a very romantic table for two, with a beautiful view over looking the water.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, placing his hand on my thigh again, “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” 

He smelled so fucking good, I just had the urge to run my tongue along his jaw and drink him in. Being that close to him was killing me, and the fucker knew it. He reached up with his other hand pulling my face to his, and gave me a chaste kiss. He slightly pulled away, looking me in the eyes and whispered, “I love you, baby. Please forgive me for what I’m about to do, but you are too fucking sexy tonight that I just can’t help myself.”

My breath hitched as his hand pushed my skirt up once again. Part of me wanted to tell him to stop, because I simply didn’t trust myself, but another part, the one sitting between my legs, wanted to straddle his ass and fuck him in front of all these people.

His fingers pushed my panties to the side, and slowly massaged my wet pussy. “Fuck, baby. So wet for me already? What am I going to do with you?”

He slowly flicked the tip of his finger over my clit, causing my whole body to vibrate. I had no control, he owned every inch of my body, and only he knew how to make me feel this way.

“Fuck me,” I whimpered.

“My intentions, I assure you,” he growled in my ear, running his finger down my slippery center.

I closed my eyes, leaned my head back, pushing my body towards his hand, “Baby, that feels so fucking good.” I hadn’t realized how loud I was until he cleared his throat and I opened my eyes to see the people sitting around us staring right at us.

“Love, you’ll have to keep it down, or you’re going to get us thrown out of here.” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he pushed the tip of his finger slightly inside of me. I whimpered aloud, wondering how the hell this man had this effect on me.

The waiter approached, and asked what we’d like to drink. Edward gave the waiter our drink order without hesitation. He actually turned and asked me if that was okay with me as he slipped a finger inside of me, and started to fuck me under the damn table.

I smiled, fighting the urge to scream and told him that was just fine. Then, with the waiter standing right over us, I reached down between my legs, and pushed that fucking finger of his even harder into my pussy.

It was my turn to laugh, as this time Edward was caught moaning aloud. The waiter gave Edward an odd look, and asked him if he was alright. Edward nodded frantically. The waiter shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Edward turned to me, licked his lips, and smiled. “Fuck, baby, that was so hot.”

He pulled his finger out of me, moving my panties back in place. He brought his finger to his lips and sucked it clean. I moaned at the sight of him licking me off his own finger. Once thoroughly clean, he placed his hand on my thigh and smiled.

I looked at him in disbelief. He was being such a tease, and it was starting to piss me off.

“Edward, why the fuck did you stop?” I was desperate now for any kind of release, and anger was rolling off of me like a summer fog.

He grabbed my hand and whispered, “Baby, I want to watch you fuck yourself, right here right now. Will you do that for me?” He moved my hand between my legs, and pushed my panties aside for me, lowering my fingers to my wet slit.

I was amazed by the look of lust in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes were so dark, they were nearly black, and he was breathing nearly as heavy as I was. 

I nodded, and without hesitation, I slipped a finger inside my wet core. I was in major need of a fucking release, and to be perfectly honest, I wanted to see the look on his face while I sat here and made myself come in front of all these people.

Edward cupped his hand over mine, feeling my finger inside me. He never touched my pussy, only the top of my hand, but I could see the look in his eye as he watched me fuck myself for him. 

“That’s it, baby. Just like that,” he growled in my ear, nipping at it.

My pussy twitched at the feel of his breath on my neck. I smiled and aggressively pushed a second finger inside me. He grunted at the sight of me fucking my tight little pussy, and while it felt so fucking good to finally be getting some release from all of his teasing, the fact that he was watching made it feel that much better.

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned, as he moved his other hand over his hard dick and started rubbing himself so I could see. I nearly came just from the sight of him touching himself. I desperately wanted him, and knew I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Edward,” I begged. “Can we leave now?”

Edward opened his mouth to reply when the waiter approached again with our drinks. I didn‘t remove my hand, I couldn‘t at this point I was so close. I pushed my fingers harder and deeper inside me and I saw the look of desperation that now laced every inch of Edward’s face. He knew I was about to come in front of him and the waiter, and I could only imagine what was going through his head.

I closed my eyes and removed my fingers from my slippery center and replaced them with Edward’s. I heard his voice crack as he informed the waiter we wouldn’t be ordering, that we needed our check immediately. He quickly paid our tab as he continued to push me to the brink of my release.

My walls began to clinch around his fingers, and I knew I was right on the edge. Edward gave one hard push, and then suddenly he removed his fingers. I cried out at the loss of friction, my body craving the sweet release. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, “Let’s get out of here, now.”

He grabbed my hand, and nearly dragged me out of the restaurant. He quickly handed his ticket to the valet and paid him extra to rush the car out of the garage. While we waited, he pulled me into the shadows and pushed me against the wall. “Baby, that was so fucking hot,” he rasped in my ear, biting my lobe. He pushed my hand down the front of his pants, and I gasped at the feel of his hard cock pulsing against my hand. “Do you see what the fuck you do to me?”

The car arrived, and both of us jumped in. Edward quickly flung the car in gear and peeled out of the parking lot. In a matter of minutes we were flying down the highway. I could see the look of determination in his eyes, and I couldn’t help myself. I leaned over that gearshift and quickly unbuttoned his pants.

I needed to feel his hard dick in my hands, and there was absolutely no resistance from him as I pulled him from his boxers. He grunted and thrust his hips forward toward my hand as I worked his hard cock with my fingers. It wasn’t enough for me. I needed him inside me anyway I could get him. “Fuck,” he cried, as I leaned over and darted my tongue across his huge fucking head.

I licked and sucked until his dick was completely buried in my throat. What I couldn’t take in my mouth I worked with my hands, pumping him until he cried out for me to stop. I could feel his thick cock twitching and knew he was ready to explode. I ignored his pleas. He didn’t understand that I couldn’t stop. I longed to taste his hot juice in my mouth. I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything.

I knew he was close. I could taste the drops of his fluids seeping from him. I knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to release in my mouth. Just as I thrust myself down on him one more time, he screamed out tugging my hair, pulling me off him, “Stop, baby, stop. I want to be inside of you now.”

He turned the car off on to a deserted exit from the highway. He didn’t even shut the car off, as he got out without a word. I sat up in my seat and watch him remove his coat and fling it on to the hood of the car. He strode around to my side of the car, opened the door, and practically yanked me out of the car. 

He pulled me towards the front of the car, and he pushed me back so that I was lying on his jacket.

“Tanya,” his husky voice growled, “Do you know how many times over the last few weeks that I’ve dreamt of fucking you just like this?” He roughly pushed my skirt over my hips exposing my red lace panties.

“No, Edward,” I moaned. “Tell me how many?”

“Too many to fucking count,” he groaned and ripped my panties from my body. He inhaled them and laid a sweet kiss on them before placing them in his pocket.

Damn, I really liked those panties.

“So wet,” he whispered as he placed his finger on my clit and massaged roughly.

“Edward, please,” I begged, thrusting my hips up toward him.

“Please, what?” he demanded. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” I whimpered.

“That’s not good enough, kitten. Tell me what the fuck you want me to do to you?” he ordered.

He pinched my clit hard causing me to scream. “Inside me. I need you inside me now,” I pleaded.

His crooked grin was visible only by the light of the moon. “Oh, no. Not yet, love, I want to taste you first.” He dropped to his knees, and his mouth hovered over my hot wet pussy. I could feel his breath on my wet sex as he pushed my legs open. He shoved his face between my legs and sucked my clit into his mouth.

“Fuck,” I cried out, grabbing his hair, and pulling him harder against me. He moaned against my pussy sending vibrations of pleasure straight through me. 

I was slightly aware that someone could drive up at any moment, and catch us here like this, but really could care less now. Edward’s mouth worked me hard, as he slid his tongue in me, lapping up my juices and nipping my clit. 

“Mmm, so wet,” he murmured, as his tongue continued to fuck me until I was on the edge of oblivion. He roughly pushed my lips apart with his fingers as he meticulously fucked my center with the tip of his tongue.

My body jerked upward towards his face as he fucked my pussy with his tongue. He flicked his fingertip over my hard, sensitive clit as he kissed my wet lips. I sighed knowing what was about to happen. 

He stood up and looked down on my wet center. He leaned in and kissed me roughly, forcing his tongue deep into my mouth. I loved when he was aggressive like this, and more than willingly, I let him fuck my mouth with his tongue. I relished the taste of myself on him. I darted my tongue out and licked every ounce of my juices off his lips. 

As I continued drinking myself off his lips, he pushed himself deep inside me, catching me by surprise. He slammed his hard cock into me so hard I could feel his balls slap against me. 

“Oh, Fuck!! Baby, harder,” I screamed.

“God Damn Tanya, you are so tight, so wet,” he grunted, as he answered my request.

He slammed into me harder, pushing down hard on the hood of car. His weight holding me down and his cock buried so deep inside me, you couldn’t tell where he ended and I began. I mentally laughed when I realized I could hear the metal giving in the hood. I was quite sure we had dented the hood of his car.

He will be pissed about that in the morning.

He reached up and ripped my top down around my breast, and quickly took it in his mouth. He sucked hard and bit at my hard nipple. I arched my back to give him better access and as I did, I felt my climax building in the pit of my stomach. I was so close, and I knew he wouldn‘t be far behind.

We were both panting and moaning. His cock was relentless as it pumped me harder and faster. The sweat was pouring off of us, which surprised me as it was barely sixty degrees out.

My walls started to clamp down on Edward’s cock and I knew my orgasm was imminent. “Fuck, Edward,” I screamed.

“That’s right, baby. Cum for me,” he demanded. 

I reached around him and grabbed his ass pushing him harder into me. I felt his muscles tense and knew he was close too.

“Come with me, please, baby,” I pleaded.

I had no control. I couldn’t even give him a chance to answer. My walls crushed his cock as my orgasm over took me. I could feel my pussy tighten around him and heard him grunt as he pushed even harder inside of me. 

“So fucking tight,” he screamed as I suddenly felt his hot liquid fill me completely. I could feel his juices running out of me, and I pushed my pussy harder down on his cock.

“God damn, Edward,” I screamed.

“Fuck,” he shouted as he continued to push himself into me.

I had never felt anything so intense, and we had had some pretty fucking hot sex in the past, so that was saying a lot. His body went limp as he lay down on top of me gasping for air.

“Jesus, that was fucking incredible,” he gasped.

We lay there in silence as the car engine purred underneath us. Once we had come down from the high of our climax together, he lifted me from the hood of his car, and slid my skirt back down.

“Sorry about the panties, but I must admit, I think I like you commando anyway. Gives me the chance to play with that sweet pussy all the way home,” he growled in my ear.

I moaned at the thought that this was simply round one, and my pussy was going to hate me in the morning. I smiled at the thought.

“Well, can I at least have them back?” I cooed.

“Fuck, no. They are mine now. As a matter of fact…” he removed them from his pocket and slid them down my dripping wet center. I looked at him in disbelief.

“When I can’t eat your pussy, at least I can lick these and think of you.” He grinned and slipped the wet panties back in his pocket.

He lifted me from the hood of the car and helped me in as my legs were still quite wobbly from the intensity of my orgasm.

As I sat down in the seat, he knelt beside me and looked me in the eye. 

“Tanya,” he said.

“Yes,” I replied.

“I love you, and one day I’m going to marry you.” He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

He pulled back and smiled. Standing, he closed my door and walked back to the driver’s side. My heart was pounding, and my mind was racing at his statement. He got in the car and put it in gear. He pushed my legs apart and cupped my heated center in his hand. He smiled that fucking cocky grin and said,  
“See. I told you tonight would be special.”

I moaned as he slid his finger inside me again.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” He chuckled, speeding off towards the highway and prepping me for round two.

My heart was racing as I looked into Edward’s eyes. I could see he was reliving that exact same moment with me. “Not a day goes by that I don’t remember that night. That was the night I had determined I would marry you. I just wish you had felt the same way,” he breathed.

I felt my heart in my throat. He had asked me to marry him. I told him we would discuss it after I passed the bar. 

I threw myself into studying for the examination, and somewhere along the way, I lost him.

“I did feel that way, Edward, I just wanted you to wait. All you had to do was wait,” I cried. I could feel the traitorous tears threatening to escape me.

The silence between us was thick. I wanted to tell him I was here now. That we could put the past behind us, and I would be his forever. I probably would have if she hadn’t appeared.

“Edward, there you are,” her screechy voice broke our reverence.

Edward and I both looked up to see a slender brunette walking towards us, waving vigorously at him. 

Before I could even ask him who she was, she sat down beside him and kissed him deeply. I felt my world shatter as he lifted his hand to cup her face. There on his left hand was a wedding band. A shining gold ring signaling that he was taken.

Why hadn’t I noticed it before?

He turned back to me and I felt my stomach churn. I feared all my coffee and tea was about to come back up.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce us?” her shrill voice pierced my nerves.

“Bella, this is my old friend Tanya.” Edward gestured toward me, his face sullen.

My mind raced. So, this is what our passion had become to him? An old friendship?

“Tanya, this is Bella, my…wife.” He looked away from my eyes when he said the last word. 

I could feel the old wounds in my heart reopen as he introduced his wife to me. I was uncomfortable. Here I was lusting, longing, loving another woman’s husband. I felt dirty and ashamed that just two minutes ago, I was ready to fuck this man with every last ounce of passion in me. Now, here I sit across from him and his wife.

I won’t lie, I hated her immediately. Not because she was prettier than me or dressed better than me, because she wasn’t. I won’t say she was ugly by any means, but I knew right away she wasn’t good for him. I could see it in his eyes, he loved her, but he didn’t burn for her the same way he did me. 

“So, you’re Tanya?” I could hear the venom in her voice. I knew immediately she knew me as more than just a friend. That simple thought made me feel a million times better.

“Tanya Denali,” I said in my most professional voice. I put my hand out to her, and she reluctantly took it as if it were a snake about to bite her.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you,” she replied with a sneer. She turned to Edward and wrapped her arm in his, “Well, baby, we have to go now. It’s getting late.”

Edward cringed and I almost felt sorry for him.

“Yes, you’re right, dear,” he replied with a smile.

They slid out of the booth, and Edward turned to me. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I could see the anger rolling off his wife, but I couldn’t find it in my heart to care. I wanted him back. He was my only regret in life, and she would not steal this last moment for me.

I whispered in his ear, “I’ll never forget you.”

He nodded his head and turned to his wife. He smiled at her and placed his hand on the nape of her back. “It was good to see you again,” he muttered.

“You, too,” I managed to say.

With that he walked out of my life again. I felt like I did the night he left me. My world was falling apart, and there was nothing I could do about it. I attempted to pour myself back into the employee files sitting in front of me, but all I wanted to do was cry. 

Why had fate brought him back in my life only to torture me with him? What had I done to deserve such torment? I still loved this man, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it. He belonged to someone else. I had my chance and I blew it.

I lowered my face into my hands and cried. I hadn’t cried like this since the night he and I broke up. I felt my body heave, until I heard that melodious voice. 

“You by chance haven’t seen my cell phone have you?” Edward asked.

I immediately began to frantically search the table, to make sure it wasn’t buried under my pile of crap. After all this time, I still wasn’t organized. I looked up at him and laughed when he showed me he had it in his hand.

“I couldn’t leave like that. I’m sorry. I should have told you about Bella. I just didn’t know how.” He ripped at his hair, and I knew he was in turmoil.

I stood up and pulled his hand away from his hair. “It’s not your fault. I could have asked,” I whispered.

We stood there in silence when finally he broke it. “She’s waiting for me.”

“I know,” I whispered. I looked up into his green eyes, and the words escaped my lips before I knew I was saying them. “I still love you.”

His lips came crashing down on mine. All at once my world was complete. Standing there in Edward’s arms once again, I felt whole. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I couldn’t deny him, or me, this kiss. I hungrily opened my mouth, and he didn’t hesitate to take control. His tongue slipped into my mouth as his fingers gripped my hips, pulling me closer to him.

I felt my body melt into his like we had never been apart for a single day. My fingers weaved through his hair, as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I sighed at the feel of him. He felt so good in my arms. I thought I had forgotten how he tasted, how he felt, how he smelled, but like a flood it all came back to me.

His lips danced with mine, and all I could think was he needed me and wanted me as much as I did him. He pulled away from the kiss and his hooded eyes told me everything I needed to know.

“And I you,” his raspy voice dripped with sexual desire.

He kissed me chastely and released me from his grip. My mind was muddled and foggy, and my heart was singing at the fact that he still loved me. My moment of happiness was destroyed when he stepped away from me. I felt a twinge of agony when he turned to walk away. 

My heart sank in my chest, as I watched him head for the door. Then he turned back around and smiled that gorgeous smile. “You remember those panties you were wearing the night of our anniversary?”

I nodded my head, not sure where he was going with such a question. He pulled a piece of fabric from his pocket and tenderly kissed it. He smiled and then gently replaced it back in his pocket. “You’re always with me. Always.”

He turned and exited the coffee shop. I sat back down in disbelief. Even after all this time, he still had those mangled panties.

My heart faltered for a moment when I realized that he had no clue I was here in Dallas, yet he had those panties in his pocket. That led me to believe only one thing...he never left home without them.

I wanted to shout from the rooftops, "He still loved me," but controlled myself. It didn’t matter after all. He wasn’t mine to have. She had him now, and I was only a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SparklingWand: I would like to say thank you to my co-writer DreamsOfEdward for her patience and willingness to help me complete this O/S. I thoroughly enjoyed working with her and look forward to future projects together. I would also like to thank our proofreaders TwiMoments and VronniePantz. You ladies have been with me through every story I've encountered, and I wouldn't know what to do without you.
> 
> Note from DreamsOfEdward1: Thank you so much SparklingWand for allowing me to join you in telling this fantastic story. Thanks to our proofreaders TwiMoments and VronniePantz. We love you girls. Leave some love and Deanward might actually take for a ride in his Porsche!


End file.
